


The One with the Kissing

by ohheyguys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheyguys/pseuds/ohheyguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian are boarding school roommates. The Christmas break's already begun,  and they're two of the last students still packing and making arrangements to go home for the holidays. Jim finds some mistletoe growing outside their window and decides to have some fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, keeloca! Have a great holiday, you lovely darling!!

“Merry Christmas, Jim!” A bright voice called down the empty hallway to the boys' dormitory. 

“It's your last one, Carl Powers.” Jim muttered under his breath as he moved his chair over to the wardrobe and stood on it, reaching for his trunk. 

He stretched his arms over his head and teetered slightly on the balls of his feet as his fingers swiped at the side of the heavy case, not moving it at all. He gave up quickly, jumped down and flopped onto his empty bed, scowling up at the ceiling. He caught himself just before he called out for Sebastian, remembering that his roommate had been complaining about having to leave early.

“How can you leave when I need you?” Jim mumbled, irritated. 

He rolled over, gazing gloomily at the empty bed beside his. A bright colour caught his eye and he reached a hand under Sebastian's bed. He found a pile of Sebastian's comic books, and almost laughed: Sebastian would be angry, really angry, if he realized what he'd forgotten- not just pretend-angry like he got when Jim made him do too many things. With a sigh, Jim let the first comic fall open and began to read.

He tried not to think about the way the pages smelled of Sebastian, of his leather belt and shoes, of his soap and the tobacco that he's carried in his pocket for a year, never smoking it. Jim was paying far more attention to the strange idea that he might actually be missing Sebastian than he was to the story, and he was so caught up with his thoughts that his visitor almost caught him by surprise. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. 

“The cat came back, huh, Seb?” Jim asked before looking up to see Sebastian leaning against the door-jamb, his hands in the pockets of his dark green pants, feet tied snugly into his lace-up winter boots. 

“How did you know it was me, Jim?” Sebastian asked with a smile.

“Because I know your voice.” was all he said. He didn't mention that he'd also memorized the way Sebastian walked and the way he always half-knocked on the side of the door with a lazy knuckle, even when he was being quiet.

“What are you still doing here?” Jim asked, sitting up and abandoning the comic. Sebastian walked in slowly, as usual, and grinned. 

“You know why I'm here.” Jim smiled and pushed the pile of comic books towards him, then lay back down, smiling at the ceiling.

“Thanks, Jim. Are you still waiting for...?” Sebastian asked as he carefully lowered the stack into his book bag.

“Uh huh.”

“Is there anything you need before I go?” Sebastian asked, giving a loud yawn as he stretched and dumped the book bag down on his bed. 

“Yeah.” Jim said, smiling to himself. “Sebastian, get my case down.” he said, pointing at the wardrobe.

“Okay.” Sebastian said, walking over and sliding it off effortlessly.  
He didn't need to use the chair, of course- Sebastian was very tall. He and Jim had been room-mates since they were eleven, and six years later the height difference was still there. He set it down on the floor and sunk his hands back down into his pockets, smiling slightly- he knew that wouldn't be it, it never was only one thing. Jim let him think it was because he couldn't do anything by himself, or enjoyed giving orders- which he did- instead of the real reason, which was that Jim knew he couldn't get Sebastian to stay for longer without giving him a reason to. So no matter where they were or what they were doing, Sebastian would always be doing something for Jim. Because Jim needed Sebastian. And because Sebastian seemed to like doing things. 

“Yeah, can you just.... put my stuff in it?” Jim gestured vaguely at his dresser with his foot, and Sebastian opened it and began to put his clothes in, carefully.

“You can just shove it in.” Jim said, feeling odd when he saw Sebastian folding his underwear.

“Nope. I know you care about your clothes. You won't wear them if they're crumpled or folded wrong.”

“Did you silently add 'because you're weird' to the end of that?” Jim asked, rolling over and looking at Seb as he worked, propping his head up on his hands. “Nope.” Sebastian said calmly. 

“Yes, you did.” Jim said, not sure why he was cheerful- Carl Powers called him weird every day, and so Jim had sworn to kill him as soon as it was prudent and convenient. Seb silently called him weird and he felt.... what? Warm? Affectionate? Jim rolled his eyes, thinking of Sherlock Holmes in the year below them.  
The mighty Sherlock Holmes, who could do anything- even solve the impossible riddle Moriarty had left on the chalkboard the year before- but who couldn't understand emotions at all. Sherlock Holmes who had lovely cheekbones and calculating eyes, but who couldn't see that he was desperately in love with John Watson.  
No, Jim thought, his lower lip sticking out as he frowned, he was no Sherlock Holmes. He knew what he felt about Sebastian was more than.... 'normal'. He was just surprised.

“Anything else, while you've got me here?” Sebastian asked as he got to the last dark blue blazer.

“Um, yeah..” Jim said, sitting up and looking around for something, anything, to keep Sebastian occupied and there. “Yeah, can you... make my bed? Again? It's just.... it's bad.” Jim said, digging his thumbnails into his back in irritation, because there's nothing he hates more than being angry with himself. 

He rarely feels stupid, and he rarely gets angry for real (he normally just imagines the painful death of whoever was irritating him, promised himself he would be the one to make it a reality, and then he was thoroughly cheered up), and it bothered him that it was always in Sebastian's company that he felt both- anger at his own stupidity, something he never thought possible- that he could do anything genuinely stupid. But if asking someone to re-make a perfectly neat bed wasn't a stupid request, he didn't know what was. He got up off the bed as if shocked as soon as Sebastian stepped towards it, and leant against the windowsill, looking down at the handful of other students making their way across the school fields. Apparently he wasn't the only one leaving late.

Something green caught his eye, and he turned his head to see a plant he recognized as mistletoe clinging to the school wall, its leaves bobbing away in the winter breeze. He glanced behind him at Sebastian making his bed, allowing himself to appreciate the clear ripple of muscle as Seb stretched his arm, the smooth, sunned skin of his back, visible when his shirt rode up, the flexing tendons of his large hands as he worked. Moriarty turned away again, his mouth twisting in awkward annoyance as he thought of all the unfortunate erections Sebastian had unknowingly given him during the years they'd been friends. It had been difficult, especially at the onset of puberty, to lie awake at night, trying not to think about the tall, lean, muscular boy lying just an arm's reach from him. 

Mostly because he knew Seb slept naked. 

He looked again at the mistletoe and grinned. 

“Right, that's the bed done. Anything else... aw, Jim, don't open the window, it's freezing out there-” Sebastian said as he stood up, patting the bedding down again, but he broke off abruptly as several sprigs of mistletoe hit him in the head. He turned, eyebrows raised, to find Jim leaning against the wall by the open window, arms folded across his chest, his gaze challenging, his mouth twisted and pouting. Sebastian barely repressed a grin as he picked up one of the leafy sprigs and twirled it in his fingers. 

“What's this?” he asked, holding it up. Jim blinked away angrily, impatiently, then glared at him.

“What, never taken botany? It's a plant.” he sneered. Sebastian grinned this time and stepped forwards again, still playing with the sprig in his hands.

“Yeah, I know. This is mistletoe. What I meant was, why did you throw it at me?” He kept his relaxed smile as he watched Jim get flustered and then repress it again.  
He loved watching Jim's face- mostly because he knew that he was the only one to see what he was thinking. Jim was very good at hiding it when he was in class and just realised he hadn't done his homework, or when he was deciding to kill someone later, but he wasn't good at hiding from Sebastian- he'd known him too long. Jim finally cleared his expression to cool distaste, and curled his lip.

“Because your face bothers me, so I thought you could cover up with some... some plant.” Sebastian broke at the last part, laughing loudly. Jim looked uncomfortable and angry. “Sebastian, stop that and go.... get me a drink.” he said, pointing at the door, but Sebastian just ignored him. 

“You're supposed to hold it up, like this.” he murmured, raising his hand and dangling the mistletoe from it as he stepped forwards again. Jim said nothing, just looked at him. Sebastian stroked his face with his other hand, looking carefully into his dark eyes before kissing him softly. He pulled away after a few seconds, smiled slightly at what he saw in Jim's face, then turned away and walked back over to his bed. Just as he lifted his book back of comics, however, he was quite suddenly pelted with sprigs of mistletoe. He whirled around to see Jim tearing them off and throwing them at him wildly. 

“Sebastian, Sebastian, do that again. Right now. Now, Sebastian, now.” he ordered, his throwing arm going like a windmill. Sebastian laughed again, holding one hand out to block the bombardment as the other ran through his hair, brushing out stray leaves.

“Jim, you are weird.” he murmured fondly, tugging Jim towards him. 

“I might have to kill you for that.” Jim said distractedly, his hands gripping Sebastian's shirt tightly.

“Well, I might have to kiss you for that.” Sebastian replied, smirking as he ran a thumb over Jim's parted lips.

“I definitely will.”


End file.
